Una historia de los merodeadores
by Sabri-Black-MCYS
Summary: precuela del Regreso de los merodeadores, en esta historia llena de humor y de... humor, se relatan las vidas de esos grandes e insoportables personajes y sus amigas...
1. Chapter 1

**_He aquí la precuela del "Regreso de los merodeadores", una divertida historia de los merodeadores... espero que les guste como la otra..._**

Los personajes: 

_James Potter: _

_Apodo: Cornamenta _

_Físico: Pelo azabache, indomable; ojos avellanas; y un físico de Dios. _

_Carácter: Extrovertido, fiestero y muuuuuuuuuuuuy mujeriego. _

_Pasatiempos: Quidditch, las bromas, las chicas. _

_Ama: A Lili, a sus amigos, la familia, la lealtad, el Quidditch y joderle la vida al pobre Snapi y a su club de fans. _

_Odia: La mentira, a los Slytherins en general y a Snape en particular. _

_Otros Datos: Es el buscador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, "líder" de los merodeadores, y animago ilegal (Ciervo). _

_Sirius Orión Black: _

_Apodo: Canuto _

_Físico: Morocho de ojos azules grisáceos, con un cuerpo estupendamente bien formado y una sonrisa capaz de hacer sonrojar a la mujer más fría del planeta. _

_Carácter: Más extrovertido y mujeriego que su amigo, si eso es posible; siempre tranquilo pero travieso a más no poder... vamos, un niño en el cuerpo de un HOMBRE. _

_Pasatiempos: El Quidditch, mirarle el culo a las chicas, salir con ellas, si es posible con cinco a la vez, joder a los Slytherin, en especial a sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa. _

_Ama: A las chicas, pero fundamentalmente a Mary, ver sufrir a su madre y "los paseos a la luz de la luna llena", y a su club de fans _

_Odia: A su familia, la deslealtad y el lado oscuro. _

_Otros Datos: Golpeador del equipo, mano derecha de James y prácticamente su hermano. Es un animago ilegal (Perro). _

_Remus Jhon Lupin: _

_Apodo: Lunático. _

_Físico: Castaño claro, casi rubio, con ojos color miel; y aunque no tanto como el resto de los merodeadores, muy buen cuerpo. _

_Carácter: Tranquilo, estudioso, callado, caballero, responsable, reservado y... el cerebro tras las bromas de sus amigos. _

_Pasatiempos: Estudiar, calmar a sus amigos cuando el tema se les va de las manos (cualquier tema), y comer mucho chocolate. _

_Ama: A los libros, el chocolate, a Chris, el chocolate, historia y el chocolate. _

_Odia: Las verduras, la suspensión de pruebas, y a su club de fans. _

_Otros Datos: Es el guardián del equipo de Griffindor, el prefecto de dicha casa, y... un licántropo. _

_Lilian Evans: _

_Apodo: Lili. _

_Físico: Pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cara de nena buena. _

_Carácter: Pasivo... hasta que aparece Potter, con una dulce sonrisa, hasta que aparece Potter, y una excelente amiga. _

_Pasatiempos: Leer, estudiar, bailar, comprar, y putear a Potter _

_Ama: La amistad, a su familia y los libros. _

_Odia: A Potter, a la desigualdad y la falta de responsabilidad. _

_Otros Datos: Cazadora del equipo, comparte el puesto de prefecta junto con Remus, e hija de _muggles.

_Mary Carter: _

_Apodo: Mar. _

_Físico: Morocha, de ojos azules oscuros y con un cuerpo estupendamente bien formado (concepto que comparten Sirius y unos cuantos alumnos más) _

_Carácter: Explosiva, excéntrica, poco cuerda, divertida, fiel y sobre todo, muuuuuuuuuuy vengativa. _

_Pasatiempos: Leer, escribir, bailar, joder a Black, y divertirse con sus amigas. _

_Ama: Su entorno, a la gente que ocupa su vida, a Sirius, al chocolate, la música y las letras. _

_Odia: A Sirius, a las serpientes (tanto los animales como la casa de Slytherin), la injusticia, quedarse quieta y al club de fans del morocho. _

_Otros Datos: Comparte el puesto de Lili en el equipo, y es la prima de Remus. _

_Christina Denver: _

_Apodo: Chris _

_Físico: Rubia de ojos celestes, con una delicada y elegante figura. _

_Carácter: dulcísima, y hasta empalagosa, atenta con todos, siempre sonriente y pendiente de la última moda. _

_Pasatiempos: Comprar, estudiar y salir con sus amigas. _

_Ama: A Remus (y lo demuestra), la vida social, a sus amigos y la medimagia._

_Odia: Mmm... al club de Remus. _

_Otros Datos: Es la tercer cazadora de Griffindor _

_ Ahora la historia _

Una historia de los merodeadores Cap. I: Unas esplendorosas vacaciones 

_Era un soleado y hermoso día en el Valle Godric, y James, junto con sus padres, se estaba preparando para irse de vacaciones cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta. _

_El Sr. Potter fue a ver quien era ya que no esperaban a nadie, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el mejor amigo de su hijo, Sirius Black. _

_Hola, Sirius, ¿Qué se te of...?- el Sr. Potter no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta porque en ese momento Sirius caía de bruces al piso sin conocimiento._

_¡Canuto!¡¿Qué te pasa!- preguntó desesperado James dándole golpes en el rostro para que reaccionara._

_Luego de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, el joven Black despertó muy débil en la cocina de los Potter; él no recordaba ni como había llegado a esa casa, lo único que se acordaba era que le había gritado a su madre, tomado sus cosas y se había marchado. _

_Lamento las molestias, amigo, pero lo que me pasa es que me fui de mi "casa", no aguantaba más a esa mujer del demonio- dijo el recién conciente muchacho sin dejar de maldecir en contra de su madre. _

_Pero, ¿Qué paso, cariño?- preguntó preocupada la Sra. Potter ofreciéndole una taza de té. _

_Nada, es que tuve una discusión muy fuerte con esa arpía- respondió Canuto aceptando la infusión que le daba la madre de su amigo. _

_Después de terminar el té, James obligó a Sirius a que aceptara la propuesta de quedarse en su casa, tras varias intentos, el segundo cedió y ambos subieron a la habitación del ciervo._

_Espera aquí- pidió medio nervioso Cornamenta. _

_Una vez adentro, vació su habitación de las fotos de la chica que le gustaba (bah, de la que estaba loquito, loquito), Lili Evans, pero no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo lo estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta. _

_Bonita decoración, Cornamenta- se burló el nuevo reciente, con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Veo que no vale la pena ocultarlo- dijo resignado James devolviendo las fotos a su lugar._

_Nop- negó el otro riendo- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? _

_La verdad no lo sé. _

_¿No estará avergonzado el GRAN James Potter?- dijo entre sorprendido y divertido Sirius. _

_Cierra el pico. _

_Se pasaron toda la tarde riendo hasta que de repente la voz de la Sra. Potter llegó de la cocina:_

_James, cielo, te llegó una carta de Remus. _

_Al escuchar estas palabras, ambos amigos bajaron las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz para poder leer la carta de su otro mejor amigo, Remus "Lunático" Lupin. Esta estaba escrita con una caligrafía intachable: _

Querido James:

Te escribía para asegurarme que estés bien. También te quería preguntar si quieres venir a pasar la última semana de vacaciones en mi casa, desde luego iremos juntos al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles y eso.

Ya le escribí a Peter y dice que no podrá venir y estoy por escribirle a Sirius.

Espero tu respuesta Cornamenta.

Un abrazo de tu amigo

Lunático.

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, les tentaba tremendamente la idea de pasar la última semana de libertad (NA: como si ellos no tuvieran la suficiente libertad por si solos...) en la casa de su amigo. También era un alivio que no fuera Colagusano (NA: la rata traidora de Peter) porque éste tenía la facilidad de arruinar todos sus planes, aparte del hecho de que estaban con él por lástima.

Luego de haberle pedido permiso a sus padres, Cornamenta tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió con una letra que detonaba emoción:

Lunático:

¡Por supuesto que no te librarás de ti tan fácilmente! Mándame otra carta especificándole día y la hora.

Te aviso que no es necesario que le escribas a Canuto porque está conmigo; luego te explicamos la razón.

Un saludo para tu familia, Canuto y Cornamenta.

PD: en especial a tu prima Mary (Sirius)

El agregado del can hizo reír a James, todos sabían que Mary Carter, la prima de Remus, le gustaba, pero solo el lobito y James sabían que en realidad lo tenía de la cabeza.

Terminada la carta, James la ató a la pata de su lechuza y se la envió a Remus.

Que raro, pensando en Carter- se burló Cornamenta de su amigo una vez enviada la carta.

¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- preguntó falsamente ofendido Sirius- aparte nadie te dice nada con tu obsesión por el Quidditch. (NA: y sí, no puede haber conversación entre magos varones sin que salte la palabra Quidditch; N James y Sirius: ¡No!).

... como sea- respondió el aludido.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos jóvenes se despertaron con el ruido que provocaba la lechuza de James picoteando la ventana.

Voy a aniquilar a ese animal- dijo Canuto, más dormido que despierto, mientras su compañero se dirigía a abrir la ventana.

Es de Remus, dice que vendrá por nosotros a la una de la tarde y que tendremos compañía, que su prima se fue a pasar unos días con él y llevó a Lily y a Chris Denver con ella- cuando terminó de leer la carta una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los merodeadores.

Estuvieron toda la tarde embobados pensando en "sus chicas" e imaginando como torturar a Remus con Christita, ya que se notaba la química. Aunque para la fortuna del licántropo y desgracia de los otros dos, las chicas se llevaban bien con él, en cambio, sólo veían a James y a Sirius como egocéntricos inmaduros con complejo de superioridad, y no era para menos, ya que los tres merodeadores eran los hombres más deseados en Hogwarts (NA: y si, una entiende a las pequeñas brujitas, lindos, "malos", inteligentes, deportistas, insufribles, nenes de mamá, etc... toooooooooooodo influye, y como dije, las entiendo a TODAS, lo que implica también a Mary, Lily y Chris...), tanto por su físico como por su inteligencia y habilidad para las bromas, habilidad que más de una vez los metió en problemas.

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban impacientes por la llegada de su gran amigo (NA: si, solo por Remus, cof, cof), estaban en la puerta con sus baúles listos y vestidos lo mejor posible porque no solo verían a su amigo, sino también, según ellos, a las chicas más hermosas del colegio.

Cuando llegó Remus, Canuto y Cornamenta se le tiraron en sima, cayendo los tres al suelo. Los merodeadores se levantaron entre risas y bajo las miradas desaprobatorias de Lily, Chris y Mary (N Mary: me pervierten al nene... me refiero a mi primito; N Sirius: ¬¬, pero bien quisieras que te pervierta a vos; N Mary: acercate, solo acercate).

Hombres- susurraron las tres jovencitas cruzadas de brazos.

Mujeres- las imitaron los chicos con un leve sonrojo.

Después de haber llegado a la casa de Lunático, éste guió a sus amigos a su cuarto para instalarse, tarea nada fácil, ya que se habían quedado babeándose cuando vieron a sus compañeras en traje de baño tomando sol al borde de la pileta.

A la hora y media, el trío de bromistas se había acomodado y puesto la malla para ir a nadar un rato con las chicas.

Antes de salir, Sirius sacó una lata de gaseosa bien helada del frizzer.

¿Y se puede saber que pretendes hacer con eso?- preguntó James viéndose venir una de las maldades de su amigo.

Es para fastidiar a mi angelito- dijo en tono divertido- es que se ve tan linda cuando se enoja.

Cuando salieron vieron a Lily y Chris en el agua y a Mary todavía tendida boca abajo en el borde de la pileta, lo cual hizo que Sirius sonriera maliciosamente.

Los tres se acercaron con mucho cuidado sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, y en ese momento entraron en acción, mientras James y Remus las distraían, Sirius se acercaba a Mary por detrás, tratando de no hacer ruido, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pasó a ponerle la lata helada en la espalda, que estaba hirviendo.

¡VOY A MATARTE, BLACK!- gritó Mary corriendo a Canuto por todo el jardín.

Era solo una broma, Carter, ¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor?- dijo el aludido mientras los otros cuatro se partían de risa.

En mi casa, durmiendo- respondió mordaz la chica.

Luego de cinco minutos de correr al merodeador, la chica lo tomo por la cintura y lo tiró a la pileta, cayendo con él, y cuando salió, trató de ahogarlo, en juego.

Nadie se mete con Mary Carter y sale impune, y menos tú, Black- dijo en tono triunfal.

Pero en ese momento, las cosas cambiaron, ya que Sirius la tomó por la cintura y la sumergió con él, y abajo del agua, los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes que se complementaban. Ambos eran morochos, con ojos azules, aunque los de Sirius con un toque grisáceo, poseedores de una sonrisa cautivadora, se jactaban de tener al sexo opuesto a sus pies, eran unos maestros en el arte de las bromas y muy inteligentes; pero aún así no podían llevarse como Dios manda.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, Canuto y Mary salieron del agua, el primero aún teniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica, lo cual provocó burlas entre sus compañeros.

Después de pasar la tarde, cada bando por su lado, se fueron a cenar y a "dormir". En la habitación de las chicas, éstas no paraban de hablar:

Chicas, tengo un GRAN problema- dijo Mary.

¿Qué te pasa, Mar?- preguntó Lily un tanto preocupada.

¿Podemos hacer algo?- preguntó Chris.

Si, evitar reírse- ante la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas continuó- creo que me gusta Black.

¡¿QUÉ!- gritaron las otras dos.

Si, ya sé que es imposible, pero es así- dijo la aludida más roja que un tomate- me di cuenta cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos bajo el agua.

Al instante siguiente se escucharon tres pares de pies corriendo hacia la habitación en la que estaban las tres amigas.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Remus muy alterado seguido de cerca por James y Sirius- ¿Por qué gritaban?

Tu prima esta enferma- contestó simplemente Lily.

¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Lunático tomándole la temperatura.

Nada, a menos que cuentes como algo grave tener a dos locas histéricas por amigas- dijo cortante Mary apartando la mano de su primo de un manotazo (NA: valga la redundancia)

¿A quién llamas histérica?- gritaron Lily y Chris al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, los merodeadores se escabullían de la habitación porque las chicas habían empezado a discutir a los gritos.

A eso de la media noche, Canuto bajó a la cocina porque le había dado un ataque de hambre. Al cerrar la puerta de la heladera, se encendió la luz y vio al angelito de sus sueños parada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo; unos instantes después se sentó en la mesa.

¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó con voz angelical (NA: lo que hace estar medio dormida...).

No, tenía mucha hambre- dijo sujetándose el estómago y ofreciéndole del plato que había llenado- ¿Quieres?

No, gracias, solo vine por un vaso de agua- se levantó y llenó el vaso- bueno... buenas noches.

Espera, quédate un rato, así charlamos, tan mal no nos podemos llevar- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De acuerdo- respondió sentándose frente al merodeador.

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche hasta que Sirius se metió en terreno peligroso:

¿Quién te gusta?

Eh... a mi... no sé... nadie- mintió la muchacha de forma muy poco convincente- ¿Y a ti?

Gustarme... muchas, pero de la que realmente estoy enamorado, o eso creo... es de ti- dijo tomándole la mano y acariciándosela.

En el momento en que Mary escuchó eso, no lo podía creer, y menos cuando vio que Sirius se acercaba a besarla. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus bocas casi juntas.

Perdón- dijo él bajando la cabeza- no tengo derecho a besarte.

Si lo tienes, porque yo te mentí- dijo la chica muy avergonzada- yo sí estoy enamorada de alguien, y ese alguien... eres tú.

En... en... ¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius sin poder contener la emoción.

Ella asintió y él se levantó de la silla de un salto, se paró frente a ella, la tomó por la cintura y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso hasta que escucharon como alguien carraspeaba, al voltearse vieron a Remus de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Por fin- dijo abrazando, sonriente a la chica- le llegas a hacer algo a mi prima y mueres, Black- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

Descuida, antes muerto- le aseguró sinceramente, cosa que hizo que Mary sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Mejor vamos a dormir, las chicas te están esperando, prima.

Adiós- dijo Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lunático y otro en los labios a su novio.

_En la habitación, sus dos mejores amigas la estaban esperando muy enojadas, pero se les pasó cuando Mary empezó a contarles lo que pasó en la cocina. Y lo mismo estaba pasando en el dormitorio de los chicos._

_**Dejen Reviews! **_


	2. de vuelta a Hogwarts y una nueva

Acá estoy con otro capítulo de esta divertida historia de los merodeadores... que la disfruten!, nos leemos abajo.

Cap II: Vuelta a Hogwarts y una nueva compañera

La semana se les pasó volando y ya era momento de ir a la estación King Cross para tomar el Expreso Hogwarts. El día anterior habían ido al Callejón Diagon así que ya estaban listos.

En el tren se ubicaron todos en el mismo compartimiento, Lili y Chris en un asiento ojeando una revista, en el de enfrente, James y Remus discutían sobre Quidditch, y en el suelo, Mary estaba encima de Sirius, iban besándose y hablando cada uno con sus amigos.

Luego de un par de horas, Lucius Malfoy apareció en el compartimiento junto con su "novia", Narcisa Black, la prima de Sirius. Todo el mundo sabía que en realidad estaban saliendo por conveniencia, ya que a Malfoy le gustaba Mary, pero con los Black se podían hacer negocios más productivos, por eso lo habían comprometido con Narcisa.

Primo, ¿Conseguiste novia? Te hubiera convenido salir con algún gusano, total, es lo mismo- dijo Narcisa con cara de asco.

Di lo que quieras, Black, no me importa lo que piense una serpiente retorcida con cara de estar oliendo mierda, no claro, estas con Malfoy- ante el comentario de Mary todos se rieron.

La Slytherin se puso roja pero no se movió del umbral de la puerta. Canuto, para poner celoso a Malfoy, que seguramente pondría furiosa a su prima, besó apasionadamente a su novia, mientras le acariciaba la pierna por el borde de su falda y la cintura bajo la camisa.

Al ver esta escena, Malfoy se puso más celoso do lo que el merodeador pensaba y se fue arrastrando a una todavía más furiosa Narcisa.

Cuando se fueron, todos aplaudieron a Sirius por su actuación y se pasaron el resto del viaje charlando sobre lo que sería su sexto año en la escuela de magia y comparando las notas de las MHB del año pasado.

Como siempre, las mejores- dijo James.

¿No serás muy modesto, Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius burlándose de él.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, subieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo para el banquete de bienvenida. Dentro de este, iban todos observando como Sirius y Mary se "comían" la boca en cada beso. Era muy extraño verlos así ya que siempre estuvieron los más lejos posibles uno del otro y ahora nadie los separaba; a parte, gracias a ella, ambos grupos se unieron, formando el más popular del colegio.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor donde varias chicas suspiraron al ver a los merodeadores y los chicos se quedaron embobados por sus compañeras. Dos segundos después, Sirius puso una cara como de haber recordado algo de repente y empezó a maldecir.

¿Qué te pasa, amor?- preguntó su novia tomándolo por los hombros- ¿Te sientes bien?

Si... y no, mi hermano Regulus empieza Hogwarts este año- dijo Sirius bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- preguntó Chris sin entender.

El problema no es él, sino mi madre, este verano me escapé de mi casa y me fui a vivir a lo de James.

¿Por qué te fugaste?- preguntó esta vez Lili.

Mi madre estaba loca, me golpeaba por cualquier estupidez y me trataba de traidor de la sangre solo porque no compartía sus estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre- dijo Sirius temblando de rabia y con los ojos oscurecidos- pero ya no más, no volveré a ese nido de serpientes.

Mientras intentaba controlarse, Mary lo besaba en la mejilla y lo abrazaba. En ese momento, llego la profesora McGonagall con los alumnos de primero, entre los cuales se podía distinguir al pequeño Regulus Black.

Cuando le llegó el turno de ser seleccionado (a Regulus) todo el colegio giro la cabeza en dirección a Sirius (NA: que compenetración, eh?) el cual mantenía con la mirada un diálogo lleno de odio con su hermano. Al notar esto, Mary tomó la mano de su novio y la acarició para calmarlo.

Tranquilo- le susurró ella.

Gracias- le respondió de la misma forma besándole el pelo.

Mmm...- suspiró sorprendido el sombrero seleccionador – nunca vi a dos hermanos tan diferentes, tan distintos, dos polos completamente opuestos- mientras el dichoso sombrero hablaba ambos Black se asesinaban con la mirada; pasó un instante hasta que el sombrero grito:- ¡Slytherin!

En la mesa de dicha casa, sus primas, Belatrix y Narcisa, junto con sus parejas, Rudolph Lenstrenge y Lucius Malfoy respectivamente, se pararon para darle la bienvenida.

Más avanzada la cena, los seis leones se habían olvidado del menos de los Black y reían ante las ocurrencias de los merodeadores. Antes de irse a acostar, todos tuvieron que escuchar el habitual discurso de bienvenida del profesor Dumbledore, el director del colegio.

Este año habrá un acontecimiento muy importante, para mediados de Enero llegará de intercambio un colegio brasileño que para que se relacionen con los alumnos europeos, se les a ofrecido un lugar en este establecimiento durante el año- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente y espero a que sus alumnos dejaran de murmurar antes de seguir hablando- los alumnos que serán traídos del "Instituto Kakle" están en los cursos superiores, o sea 6º y 7º año y tomarán clases con los alumnos de los mismos años de este colegio... ahora les deseo buenas noches a todos- terminó Dumbledore con una jovial sonrisa mientras los alumnos se encaminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Justo en Enero- se quejó Mary.

¿Qué pasa en Enero?- preguntó James.

Su cumpleaños- respondió Lili.

El 7 para ser más específicos- aclaró Remus.

Al llegar a la torre Griffindor, todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, ya que el viaje y el banquete los habían dejado exhaustos.

A la mañana siguiente todos juntos bajaron a desayunar, y como era domingo, Sirius agarró algunas cosas que había sobre la mesa, tomó la mano de su novia y se fueron a desayunar junto al lago.

Este año me agarró el síndrome cupido-dijo Mary de sopetón sorprendiendo a Sirius.

¿Y quiénes son las víctimas?

Rremusín con Christita y a Cornamenta con Lili- dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios.

Plan...

Primero, a mi primito querido y a la rubia- dijo con sus ojos brillando de forma especial- pero voy a necesitar de tu colaboración y la de mis futuras víctimas.

Cuenta con eso- le aseguró el merodeador igual de complacido.

Luego de una semana el plan se estaba poniendo en marcha. Los seis se fueron a estudiar a orillas del lago una hermosa noche de luna menguante y el cielo lleno de estrellas. James se fue quince minutos después dando por excusa que tenía que sacarle brillo a la escoba, seguido por Lili que no dejaba de criticarlo.

Los otros cuatro seguían estudiando, en realidad solo las víctimas del retorcido plan de la morocha, ya que esta y Sirius se besaban como si fuera la última noche de sus vidas.

Chicos, si quieren ir no hay problema, por lo menos por mi lado- dijo Remus, que más que nada le jodía ver a su "primita pequeña" siendo violada (NA: según sus términos) por el degenerado de su amigo.

¿En serio no les molesta?- preguntó, "inocentemente", Canuto.

En serio- respondió Chris.

Entonces ambos chicos se dieron a la fuga y se escondieron detrás de árbol cerca de la parejita.

Nos dejaron solos a propósito- comentó Chris sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

Si- confirmó Remus terminando la tarea de botánica.

Luego de media hora de silencio, ambos jóvenes terminaron sus tareas y se recostaron en el pasto viendo al calamar gigante jugando con sus tentáculos. En un intento de agarrar algo para comer, ambas manos se tocaron, lo que provocó que cada uno desviara la mirada para que el otro no se diera cuenta que se habían puesto rojos.

Desde el árbol, los que veían la escena se estaban cansando, así que hicieron un hechizo para que cayeran pétalos re rosas y que sonara una hermosa balada, que provocó que Lunático y su compañera se pusieran a bailar.

Luego de dos o tres piezas más, al ver a la chica tan cómoda en su pecho, Remus decidió que era el momento justo. Tomó el rostro más hermoso que jamás había visto y la beso dulcemente, beso devuelto por ella.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada al separarse, ya que el beso y sus sonrisas decían más de lo que podían expresar con palabras. Mientras sus cuatro amigos se felicitaron por un trabajo bien hecho.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, la nueva pareja les dio las gracias a sus compañeros y se fueron a la cama (NA: cada uno a la suya... aclaro para que en las mentes pecaminosas no haya confusiones...).

A la mañana siguiente, los seis bajaron juntos a desayunar, a pesar que ni James ni Lili querían hablarse.

Abajo, las miradas no solo mataban a la pobre Mary, sino también a Chris, la cual levantaba la mirada sin prestar atención a las horribles admiradoras de SU NOVIO (N Crhis: repito... MI NOVIO). Y gracias a ese "desagradable" hecho, las chicas buscaban "contención" en los hombros de James, el cual las ayudaba gustoso.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa, la profesora McGonagall empezó a repartir los horarios.

Una pregunta, profesora- dijo Sirius una vez que leyó el papel- ¿Tanto nos odian el profesor Dumbledore y usted?

¿Por qué dice eso, Sr. Black?- se extraño ella.

Porque el ochenta por ciento de nuestras clases son con las- Mary le tapo la boca justo a tiempo y luego de un rato retiró la mano-... serpientes.

Los otros leones compartían el disgusto de Sirius, en especial James.

Lo siento Srs., pero así salió el sorteo- se lamentó su profesora.

Me importa un comino el p... bendito horario- dijo Sirius lo más "suave" posible, ya que su novia lo veía feo.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

En el salón de historia, tanto leones como serpientes se miraban con profundo odio.

Al entrar, Chris se sentó con Lili, Remus con James y Mary y Sirius se sentaron juntos.

No, Sr. Black- dijo el profesor Binss a penas entró en el aula- usted se sienta solo. (NA: por si a alguien le interesa, en esta época Binss todavía estaba vivo).

El profesor Binss era un hombre bastante viejo, estricto y muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuy monótono y aburrido, pero como tenía mucho carácter, era mejor obedecerlo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando el anciano dio permiso para entrar, el profesor Dumbledore junto a una muchacha rubia con ojos verdes, a la cual nadie conocía.

Disculpe, profesor Binss, pero tengo que anunciar que hay una nueva integrante de la casa Slytherin, Naga Knowels.

La chica dio un paso al frente y observaba todo con atención, pero completamente tranquila.

La Srta. Knowels se unió a nosotros hoy por que su llegada se atrasó un poco, así que les pido que sean compresivos con ella.

Gracias, director- dijo el "viejo aburrido" (NA: ese era el apodo que le daban los chicos)- puede sentarse junto... a la Srta. Carter.

Ella obedeció y se sentó con Mary, y apenas apoyó su trasero en la silla (NA: vieron que fina n.n), ambas chicas se pusieron a hablar.

Toda la hora se la pasaron contándose sus vidas, gustos y otras cosas. ¿Vieron que cuando alguien "esta destinado" a ser tu amigo la cosa se da en seguida? Bue, si, mejor sigo con la historia.

Al que menos le gustó esta "amistad" era a Sirius, aunque Malfoy le hacia competencia, a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea de que las dos casas se hablaran, era lo único que tenían en común... aparte de las ganas a Mary.

Cuando terminó la hora, Mary invitó a Naga a sentarse con ella en pociones. Pero apenas empezó a caminar, sintió como los brazos de su novio la rodeaban y se la llevaban lejos.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

Que no quiero que te juntes con esa serpiente- dijo mirándola muy serio.

¿Por qué?

Porque no me gusta.

¿La conoces?- la chica empezaba a cansarse.

No, pero es una Slytherin.

Mira, bebé- le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello- aunque sea tu novia, yo soy una mujer libre, por lo tanto hago lo que quiero y me junto con quien quiero, ¿Está claro?

Él, sabiendo que por el tono de su novia era mejor darle la razón, asintió desesperado.

Buen chico- dijo antes de besarlo e irse.

En la mazmorra donde se impartía pociones, la rubia y la morocha se sentaron junto a Chris y Lili, aprovechando que los bancos eran largos y había lugar para cuatro personas.

Por lo que los merodeadores se sentaron tras ellas. Pero como sobraba un lugar, se sentó con ellos un chico bastante petiso, rubio y muy gordo, Peter Petegrew.

Toda la hora, las chicas se la pasaron hablando y riéndose. Mientras, los chicos, discutían con Peter por su torpeza.

Amor, ¿Nos prestas el mapa?- le preguntó Chris a su novio.

¿Q... qué mapa?- preguntó este nervioso.

El de Hogwarts, el que estaban viendo el otro día- aclaró Lili con voz y cara de ángel mirando a James.

Toma- se lo dio con cara de bobo enamorado.

¡Estúpido!- gritaron Sirius, Remus y, tímidamente, Peter.

¿Y qué quieren que haga?- se quejó él dándose de su estupidez- me puede esa cara.

Mientras Sirius le pegaba en la nuca, las chicas decidían a que torre podían ir para pasar una "tarde de chicas"(NA: entiéndase por preparar bromas para torturar a Snape/ Malfoy/ merodeadores, esto último pedido por Lili u.u)

Y ahora... la contestación de Reviews :

_**kryn-chan: Cuanto me alegro que te halla gustado!! Espero que sigas apoyando la historia y la sigas disfrutando!! Espero leerte pronto! Besos!**_


	3. De propuestas, bromas y profes

**¿Qué se cuenta después de estos siglos? Yo acá con exámenes de fin de año, odiando a profesores y buscando espacios para mi vicio...**

**antes de dejarlos con el capi les quiero hacer una pregunta... ¿Alguien conoce alguna página para publicar historias que no sean basadas en nada, o sea, de propia invención? Y si no, si alguno está interesado en leerlas pídanmelas y dejen alguna dirección para mandarlas, aunque puedo tardar más con esas ya que son las que menos escritas tengo y pasarlas y todo... puedo tardar**

**ahora si... el tercer capitulo:**

Cap III: De propuestas, bromas y profes

Después de un rato, el profesor Slughorn pasó a ver el trabajo de sus alumnos.

Sr. Petegrew, ¿no le convendría tomar clases particulares?- dijo el profesor- creo que será mejor que le ponga un tutor... creo que el Sr. Snape no tendrá inconvenientes, podrá ayudarlo mejor que cualquiera...

A esa afirmación, tanto Peter como los merodeadores y Snape, miraron con cara de horror a su profesor de pociones, el cual los miraba sonriente sin entender la metida de pata que le costaría la salud mental de varios de sus alumnos.

En cuanto a las chicas, no podían parar de reír en silencio, pero antes Mary se tomo el tiempo de explicarle a Naga el porque de sus "carcajadas" (NA: ahora las mazmorras se convirtieron en un loquero abierto para cualquier mente desvariada de Hogwarts... no, profesor Dumbledore, usted no puede entrar...; N Dumbledore:¡Ufa! nunca me dejan hacer nada divertido ¬¬ ).

El resto de la clase transcurrió de lo más normal, exceptuando las miradas de odio entre leones y serpientes.

Al sonar el timbre, antes de que el profesor les diera tarea, ya todos estaban afuera disfrutando de sus momentos de aires antes de entrar a los invernaderos.

Las clases de la tarde fueron muy monótonas, vaya novedad, y como las últimas eran optativas, se volvieron más leves (NA: para a aquellos que les interese, Remus, Lili Y Chris habían seguido aritmancia, y los otros adivinación, para "expandir la creatividad", según el concepto de Sirius... y el de muchos otros).

Como tenían un rato bastante largo, y ya habían hecho la tarea en adivinación, todos se fueron a caminar por el patio hasta la hora de la comida.

Que raro que al primer día falte el profesor de defensa- comentó extrañada Naga.

Si, pero Dumbledore no es mal profesor- dijo Remus.

Es verdad, pero ¿Quién será el afortunado que nos tendrá este año?(NA: ni que los fuera a parir... bue, más o menos...)- preguntó James imaginándose a un pobre inútil al cual torturar (NA: es malo... pero tan sexy...)

¿Qué tienen planeado para la bienvenida?- preguntó Chris mirando a su novio.

Tranquila, tenemos tiempo hasta mañana a la tercer hora- contestó este.

Si, pero como son hombres dudo que tengan la suficiente capacidad para idear algo bueno para mañana- los desafió Lili.

Hay, mi pequeña pelirroja- dijo James abrazándola por los hombros- ¿T e crees que ustedes si pueden?

¿Probamos?- se adelantó Naga, desafiante.

Cuando quieran- respondió Sirius.

Bueno, bebé, quieres quedar en ridículo, por lo que veo- dijo Mary robándole un beso.

Ya lo veremos, princesa, ya lo veremos.

Después de esto, cada bando se fue por su lado a planear la "bienvenida" del nuevo profe (NA: pobre profe, hay que irle preguntando que psiquiátrico le gusta más).

En la cena, la serpiente rubia y la leona morocha, entiéndase, Mary y Naga, se enviaban mensajitos con pergaminos en forma de gruyas, papeles con información para la broma de bienvenida, y como nuestras niñas no eran tontas, habían hechizado las "notitas viajeras" para que los chicos no las pudieran leer.

Con respecto a los otros , estos también estaban planeando, sin Peter, por supuesto, tenían dos planes, plan A y plan B (NA: waw... que capacidad... si no me decían no me daba cuenta), el primero lo estaban perfeccionando y el de salva taje era mandar a la rata a interrumpir con sus "inteligentes" preguntas (NA: cof, cof, mejor sigamos con la historia) a cada rato, de esas que pudren hasta el santo con más paciencia.

Bebé- dijo James abrazando a Lili por la cintura- dejen de gastar sus hermosas cabezas en esto y admitan su derrota.

Como única respuesta, Lili le dio una bien merecida patada en la entrepierna(N James: ¿Por qué no quieres tener hijos, Lili?, porque si sigues así no voy a poder dártelo...; N Lili: corre, Potter, corre por tu vida; NA: espero que vuelvan, necesito seguir con la historia... NO LILI, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE APUÑALARLO CON LA ESCOBA).

Después de cenar, Remus y Chris se quedaron en la Sala Común.

Remsi... ¿No quieres decirme qué están planeando para mañana?- le preguntó la rubia a su novio abrazándole y hablándole muy suavemente en su oído.

¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gritaron los otros dos cuando el lobito estaba por soltar el rollo.

Luego de eso James y Sirius se llevaron al del "pequeño problema peludo" (NA: cortesía del ciervito; N James: a que soy un genio; N Lili: bue, depende de que punto de vista se contemple; N James: "esto seguro la hace sentir culpable" ahora que me dijiste eso, no tengo razón de vivir, me quitaré la vida; N Lili: ¡Avisame así hacemos fiesta!; N James: u.u, mala;.;)pero antes de subir, Canuto vio que su novia bajaba y dejó a sus otros amigos a mitad de camino.

Mar- la llamó, y al ver que poseía la atención de su novia, continuó- no quiero que te juntes con la serpiente.

Y yo no quiero que te metas en mi vida "amistosa"- le contestó.

Bueno- dijo obedientemente, y su novia se fue dejándolo muy confundido por su propia respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto en el desayuno como en transformaciones (NA: aunque Naga no estaba con ellos en esa clase; N Naga y Mary: ¡Ufa!), los dos bandos seguían planeando la "bb", broma de bienvenida.

En el cambio de clases, ambos bandos se lanzaban miradas asesinas, ya tenían todo planeado y con todos los detalles vistos y revistas... digo, vistos.

Cuando llegó la "hora de la verdad" tanto los chicos como las chicas se sentaron al fondo del curso, cada uno en una punta, dispuestos a tacar a la próxima víctima. Estaba todo preparado, Mary y Sirius tenían las varitas preparadas desafiándose con la mirada, se lo habían tomado personal, más de lo normal(N Naga, Lili y Chris: ¡Tengo miedo!; N James(abrazando a Lili y a Naga)si quieren yo las defiendo; N Lili y Naga: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO).

Al llegar, el profesor cruzó tan rápido el salón que no les dio tiempo a nadie ni para verle la cara, por lo que ambos jóvenes, los cuales se habían tomado una "tregua" en su relación, se asomaron por los bancos pero en cuanto el profe se dio la vuelta... solo digamos que van a tener que salir nadando del aula...

En un morocho con unos ojos verdes rojizos penetrantes y profundos, sus rasgos eran delicados y finos, pero con un toque malvado que lo hacía más interesante; por lo que dejaba ver la ropa, tenía un físico bien cuidado, y no pasaba de los 25 años.

Obviamente, las chicas son chicas, y los chicos... celosos, por lo que cuando Mary iba a empezar su hechizo se quedó... en un estado de coma 4 y Sirius, al ver su reacción, en un estado írico profundo, por lo que, la "bb" se fue a la mierda.

Soy el profesor Tom M. Riddle y voy a darle clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante este año... ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo a la carrera mirando al curso, y en cuanto vio una mano levantada...- Srta. ...

Black, Narcisa Black- contestó la prima de Sirius.

La escuchamos...

Solo quería saber cuantos años tiene y... si tiene novia- dijo poniéndose en una pose "provocativa" (N Profe: que año que me espera...; NA: si quieres puedes venir a dar clases a mi colegio; N Profe: no sé que es peor; NA: ufaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa).

Tengo 24 años y, aunque a ninguno de ustedes le interese mi vida privada, no, estoy soltero- respondió indiferente.

Varias sonrisas, guiños, suspiros y demás llenaron el aula... junto con bufidos, maldiciones y miradas de odio (en especial de Sirius, el cual quería arrancar la cabeza del "profe" en un mordisco).

A la mitad de la clase, se las veía a todas las chicas pendientes de la lección (NA: si... claro) y... a los otros profesores tomando notas de cómo tener a la clase controlada. La solución: contratar a Brad Pitt y ponerlo frente al alumnado... las hormonas se encargan del resto.

Finalizadas las dos horas de DCAO, las chicas salieron nadando del aula y los chicos con reserva a Azkaban por los futuros asesinos en los que se convertirían.

El grupo se separó, Mary, Naga, Remus, Lili y Chris se fueron a su clase optativa de aritmancia, mientras que James y Sirius se iban a dar una vuelta antes de adivinación, la cual también compartían con Mary y Naga (NA: ¿Por qué no todos tenemos ese aguante?; N Sirius: porque hay que tener mucho aguante para adivinación; N Mary: aguante no, imaginación, si; NA: es verdad n.n)

Durante toda la clase un "papelito viajero" se paseaba entre los pupitres de los cinco chicos, obviamente hablando del profe, las chicas agradeciendo ese regalo de la naturaleza, y Remus pasaba los papelitos suspirando molesto.

Luego de esa clase, la morocha leona y la serpiente se encaminaron hacia su siguiente y última "clase": adivinación.

Ya en la entrada de la torre se encontraron a Sirius y James, los cuales al verlas se les iluminaron los rostros.

Hola, preciosa- saludó Sirius a su novia, besándola en los labios- ¿Cómo estuvieron los números?

¿Qué están tramando?- preguntó directamente la aludida mirándolos desde los brazos del morocho.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó inocentemente Bambi (N James: ¬¬).

Por sus sonrisas de pervertidos sexuales- contestó Naga por su amiga.

En nada, solo comentábamos lo triste que es no haber podido realizar la "bb"- empezó Canuto.

Y que podríamos dirigirla a...- siguió Cornamenta.

Snapi- terminó Mary sonriendo como sus compañeros.

Exacto mi diablita de alas blancas- dijo Sirius aferrándola más por la cintura.

Y estaban pensando en...- los animó a seguir Naga.

Pero en el momento en que James abrió la boca para contestar, la profesora Trelawny (NA: creo que se escribe así... cero ganas de fijarme en el libro) se asomó por la trampilla por la que se ingresaba al aula.

Tras la orden, los cuatro subieron las escalinatas, primero las chicas, a petición de los chicos los cuales tenían una idea un tanto desubicada, en cuanto levantaron la vista para mirar por debajo la falda se encontraron con... que llevaban calzas.

Una vez arriba, las chicas los miraban con sonrisas de suficiencia y triunfo.

Chicos... somos pocos y nos conocemos- canturreó la morocha mientras Naga se burlaba por detrás.

Ellas se miraron y se encaminaron a su mesa, seguidas por sus compañeros, los cuales iban refunfuñando.

_Toda la clase se la pasaron planeando la nueva "bb" que ahora iba dirigida a su blanco preferido: Snape. Cuando se fueron, se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común de Griffindor, Naga incluida, ya que era una más de la "familia" (NA: Nag, una pregunta... ¿De qué color es la Sala Común de Slytherin?; N Naga: ...; NA: interpreto tu silencio)._

_**Por favor! Dejen Reviews!**_

_**El regreso de los merodeadores: **_


	4. Pepe luis, calamar gigante y confesiones

**Hola! Cómo están? Espero que sin el ataque de nervios pre-durante-post examen de fin de año y con un poco más de tiempo para el ocio...**

**Bueno, no los aburro más con mi monótona vida y les dejo un capítulo más de la delirante de los merodeadores... nos leemos abajo!**

Cap IV: Pepe Luis, una visita al calamar gigante y una confesión en el baño de prefectos.

Cuando estaban por entrar Sirius le susurró algo al oído a James, el cual sonrió resignado. Por lo que el perrito se volteó y se puso a su novia sobre su hombro y se la llevó al patio.

Como se imaginarán, la chica-costal no se quedó quieta en todo el "paseo", gritaba, pateaba, maldecía, pero Sirius no se daba por enterado.

Una vez junto al lago, él la dejo recostada en el pasto y se sentó junto a ella.

¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO?- gritó histérica la chica.

Shhh, cálmate, solo quería estar un rato a solas contigo- le contestó sin inmutarse, mirando al horizonte.

¿Y no podías preguntarme?- dijo un poco más calmada.

Preparando una broma, ¿Ibas a acceder?- preguntó con una media sonrisa posando su mirada en la chica que ahora estaba refunfuñando a su lado- ven aquí.

La tomó por la cintura y se dejo caer sobre ella mientras la besaba, al principio ella se hacía la difícil, pero luego terminó accediendo (NA: ¿Y quién puede resistirse a los labios de Sirius Black?; N Sirius: ¿Viste? Soy un encanto; N Mary: ahora vos lo aguantas).

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron un poco agitados por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Hacía tiempo que no hacíamos eso- le susurró Sirius al oído.

Aja, es que nadie puede resistirse a una suculenta broma- respondió ella con ojos soñadores, pero luego cambio la expresión a una pícara- y menos si eso implica alguna apuesta en contra tuyo.

Hablando de eso... ¿Quién ganó?

Buena pregunta, ¿Te parece si lo dejamos en un empate y planeamos juntos la de Quejicus?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Quién le puede decir que no a esa carita?

Por lo que veo, tú no.

Sabes que soy tu perro faldero- acercándose otra vez- y tu eres mi diablita con alas blancas.

Prefiero llamarte mi cachorro...

Mmm... me encanta.

Y volvieron a besarse suave y dulcemente hasta que...

Odiamos interrumpir, pero..

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde venían las voces; y cinco miradas los veían divertidas.

Hablen rápido que estamos ocupados- les espetó Sirius un tanto enojado.

Bueno, si quieren nos vamos- empezó Lili.

Pero que Magoya les cuente la broma- finalizó Chris con una sonrisa.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos- dijo Remus rodeando con sus brazos a Chris y a Naga.

NI SE LES OCURRA IRSE ANTES DE CONTARNOS- saltaron ambos señalándolos amenazadoramente.

Viendo que tenían dos opciones: o contar el plan, o salir del lugar en ataúdes, y como todavía les quedaba una o dos neuronas activas, se decidieron rápidamente por la primera opción, por lo que se quedaron alrededor de una hora detallando la "Bb." que haría que Snapi deseara nunca haberse metido con ellos (N Snapi: buenos días, quería pedir una habitación en el mejor psiquiátrico del país; N Recepcionista: lamento decirle que no hay más espacio, el profesor Dumbledore las reservó todas; N Snapi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO).

Terminada la conferencia, los siete se fueron al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena.

Una vez allí, se sentaron cada uno en su mesa. Aunque después de un rato, las chicas se fueron a la mesa de las serpientes, sentándose Mary y Naga sobre la mesa frente a Chris y Lili, las cuales se sentaron en la misma silla.

Carter, todos sabemos que tienes un culo perfecto, pero no es necesario que nos lo refriegues en la cara- dijo Malfoy, el cual estaba tras ella.

Malfoy, ya quisieras que te refriegue mi culo en tu cara de serpiente con diarrea- respondió desafiante causando risas por parte de las chicas y de los merodeadores que se habían acercado para hablar.

¿Te pasa algo con mi novia, serpiente?- preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

Yo fuera tú... que Merlín no lo quiera... la cuidaría más- le desafío el rubio.

No creo que sea necesario, sabe cuidarse muy bien ella sola- remató el cachorro tomando la mano de Mary y de Naga y llevándoselas.

Lo mismo hicieron Remus y James con Chris y Lili respectivamente, y el chicato ganándose un golpe de parte de la pelirroja.

Te juro que como vuelva a insinuar algo LE ROMPO LA CARA A GOLPES- aulló (y nunca mejor dicho) Sirius.

No te preocupes, como bien dijiste, puedo cuidarme sola- se defendió su novia soltándose del agarre.

Si, pero no me gusta que esa serpiente de mierda te vea las piernas a cada rato- le respondió soltando a Naga.

Antes de que sigan- les frenó Chris- les recomiendo que no discutan en boludeces, y usemos el tiempo y las energías en algo productivo.

Tienes razón, Christita- suspiró Mary arrepentida y luego levantó la mirada hacia su novio- quiero un Pepe Luis (NA: quiero agradecer a acuinipuini por prestarme a este simpático personaje n.n).

¿Un qué?- preguntó este extrañado.

Un Pepe Luis, un león de peluche- contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

¡SI!¡Queremos uno también!- gritaron las otras tres féminas (NA: cuatro, porque yo también sigo esperando el mío... Maty ¿Para cuándo?).

pero somos tres contra cuatro- llorisqueó Remus.

Hagan chanchito- les exigió Lili.

Y no hay derecho a replica- aclaró Naga cuando James iba a abrir la boca.

Tras decir estas palabras, las cuatro se fueron más frescas que una rosa dejando al trío contando las monedas.

Una pregunta, chicas- las frenó Naga luego de que hubieran dado unos 50 pasos al frente (NA: 51, 52... 49, no se puede saber el número exacto)- ¿A dónde vamos?

De repente (NA: 53, 54...) el cuarteto se frenó de golpe viendo hasta donde había llegado.

Empiezo a sentir los pies mojados- siguió Mary mirando hacia abajo- chicas, creo que nos vamos a hundir.

A esta afirmación, dos cabezas rubias y una pelirroja miraron para abajo... mala idea, y a estas tres se les unió una morocha al fondo del lago.

¼ de hora después se veía a tres leonas y una serpiente mojadas hasta el alma y maldiciendo a los merodeadores (N Meros: ¿Y por qué a nosotros?; N Lili: porque tenías que echarle la culpa a alguien; N Chris: y ustedes son los que más a mano tenemos; N Remus: malas; N Mary: los queremos n.n; N Sirius: pero más a mi, ¿No?; N Mary: siiiiii, te quiero más a vos; N Sirius: ¡SI! Me prefiere a mi, lero lero lero; N Naga: obvio, es tu novia... TENGO FRÍO; N James: si quieres yo te caliento; NA: estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a un gran amigo... James Potter...; N James: pero no estoy muerto; N Naga y Lili: por ahora, muajajajaja).

Ya en la sala común, los chicos seguían haciendo chanchito por sus vidas cuando vieron entrar cuatro ráfagas que se dirigían a la habitación de las chicas.

¿Qué les paso?- preguntó Remus.

Si les agrada la idea de ser padres algún día, no pregunten- le contestó Lili sin mirarlos.

Lil, si quieren tú y Naga pueden ir a ducharse a mi pieza- ofreció "caballerosamente" James (NA: si, claro... cof cof).

Pongámoslo así, Potter- dijo Naga acercándose a él, lentamente- la única vez que me acerque a tu habitación será para volverme tu peor pesadilla.

Lo dudo- le devolvió el cuatrochi acercando su rostro al de la chica- siempre vas a ser la protagonista de mis sueños... incluyendo los de clasificación para adultos.

Ya veremos.

Nagi- la llamó Mary- ahora pasamos por tu habitación y nos vamos al baño de prefectos, ¿No?

Si, ahora vamos- respondió la rubia sin apartar el rostro del de James.

Creo que harías más rápido si te alejas de Bambi, Nag- le "recomendó" Chris.

Entonces ella pareció reaccionar, y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta ya estaba en la puerta esperando a sus amigas.

¿Nos vamos?- preguntó un tanto írica (NA: y se ve a la torre de Griffindor en llamas con Potter dentro...).

como única respuesta, Mary soltó una carcajada, se acercó a su novio, lo besó y tomando la mano de su amiga se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras.

Nos vemos directamente en el baño- le gritó a las otras dos.

¡ODIO A POTTER!- gritó Naga.

Cálmate, Knowels- le dijo Mary- que no era eso lo que parecía en la Sala Común.

CÁLLATE, ESTÚPIDA.

Yo también te quiero, amiguita, di la contraseña, ¿Quieres?

Pure Blood- dijo con asco la rubia.

Una vez adentro, si Mary hubiera sido un tiro al blanco, se podría decir que los Slytherin tenían una gran puntería.

Ya preparada, antes de darle tiempo a Malfoy para abrir la boca, le había hechizado convirtiéndolo en una... niña(NA: entiéndase por tener un vestidito rosa con volados, dos trencitas y bien maquillada).

Ahora, preciosa, procura tener más cuidado con quien te metes- le susurró en el oído.

Rápidamente ya estaba en la puerta con su amiga, pero antes de entrar en la habitación, se volteó y le sacó una foto a Malfoy "de recuerdo".

Al llegar a la habitación, ambas amigas se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse tanto que se cayeron sobre la cama de la rubia porque no podían mantenerse en pie.

¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres?- preguntó entrando de golpe Narcisa Black enfrentándose a Mary.

Mary Carter, ¿Algún problema?- le respondió desafiante la susodicha.

Encima tienes el tupé de burlarte de mi- resopló indignada.

Tú preguntaste, yo conteste... no veo nada de malo.

Ahora te vas a enterar.

Después de este intento de amenaza, se lanzó encima de la morocha dejando en el marco de la puerta a sus "guardaespaldas".

La Griffindor solo se quedó recostada en la cama apoyándose sobre los codos y mirándola divertida. Y antes de que la rubia la alcanzara, salió disparada hasta la puerta. Como única respuesta Black (Narcisa) la vio aterrada y salió corriendo.

¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- le preguntó sorprendida Naga.

Ay, Nag, soy una caja de sorpresas- le respondió con una sonrisita- bueno, ta bien, lo saque de un libro de magia negra de Sirius.

¿Y cuánto tardaste?

¿En qué?

En sacarlo, en lograr hacerlo.

Unas horas.

¿Después me enseñas? Todavía no tuve tiempo para aprenderlo... lo vi uno de los libros de la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida- preguntó emocionadísima.

O podríamos pedirle al profe...- sugirió Mary.

Creo que me gusta la idea...- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- ¿Nos vamos con las chicas?

Vamos, mi niña.

Ambas tomaron sus mochilas y se abrazadas se encaminaron al baño de los prefectos.

Una vez allí, Chris y Lili ya se habían puesto los trajes de baño (NA: son nenas todavía... aunque no lo parezcan) y las estaban esperando hablando de... chicos, tema universal e inagotable.

Esta bien, lo admito- medio gritó Lili sin darse cuenta de que las otras dos chicas estaban en la puerta- me gusta... Potter.

¿QUÉ?- gritaron tres voces.

¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AHÍ?-se aterró Lili.

¿No nos lo ibas a contar?-preguntó indignada Mary.

No, pero no por ustedes- contestó Chris por la pelirroja.

Entonces...- la taladró con la mirada Naga (N Naga: ¬¬)

Porque sé que ahora van a hacer todo lo posible para juntarme con él...- se resigno Lili.

Por supuesto- exclamaron sus TRES amigas.

¿Tú también Chris?- preguntó horrorizada la víctima.

Si no puedes con ellas... úneteles- le respondió feliz- vamos a la tina.

Como respuesta, la morocha y la otra rubia corrieron a cambiarse y a los pocos minutos ya estaban en la "mini pileta" llena de espuma.

Se pasaron toda la noche jugando en el agua, riendo y planeando el "juntamiento" de Lili y James, estaban tan emocionadas que no se dieron cuenta de que había tres pares de oídos escuchando tras la puerta (NA: para no decir tres pares de ojos espiando...).

Sabes quienes nos están espiando, ¿No?- le preguntó en un susurro Mary a Naga.

Esta bien que es tu novio, pero el es el perro, es él quien tiene el olfato desarrollado- le contesto de la misma manera la rubia.

Ja-ja, que chistosita.

¿Se puede saber por qué no le dijiste nada a la pelirroja?- preguntó la otra rubia que había deducido lo que hablaban.

¿Por qué no se lo dijiste tú?- preguntaron las otras dos de manera significativa.

¿Qué tanto están hablando ustedes tres?- se preocupó Lili.

Lilitaaaaaaaaa...- empezó a canturrear Mary.

¿Qué?- se desconfió la aludida.

Cierra los ojos- le ORDENÓ la serpiente.

Pero...

AHORA- gritaron las tres.

Como si hubiera sido el mismísimo Dumbledore quien le dio la orden, cerró los ojos, entonces las chicas fueron hacia la puerta, la abrieron, metieron a James y salieron... (N Lili: ;.; que malas son chicas, me dejaron sola con un violador...; N James: no te preocupes mi pelirroja... yo te defenderé...; N Lili: esteeeeeee... Potter... tu eres el violador; N James: ¬¬).

Hay dos salidas... o se matan o terminan juntos- dijo Sirius.

Que sea la segunda... que sea la segunda... que sea la segunda...- se pusieron a rezar las chicas arrodilladas en el suelo.

¿Por qué la segunda?- preguntó inocentemente Remus.

Porque tendríamos menos plata para la "colecta Pepe Luis"- respondió simplemente Naga con una sonrisa de nena buena.

Chantas- dijo Sirius.

Pero igual te gusto, ¿No?- preguntó Mary abrazándose de su cuello- porque yo sí.

Y antes de que el canino animago respondiera, se escuchó un horroroso grito seguido por un llanto desgarrador.

Los cinco entraron corriendo y lo que vieron los dejó helados (NA: tipo como los dibujitos animados cuando escuchan alguna boludes... algo así). En una esquina estaba James echo un ovillo, Lili frente a él muriéndose de la risa y sobre ellos llorando como una Penélope estaba... Myrtle la llorona, un fantasma que tenía tendencia al melodrama y... a los merodeadores.

Bua, bua...- lloraba ella- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Myrtle, Myrtle ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó el lobito, el cual consiguió en seguido la atención del espectro.

Es que esa ZORRA- dijo señalando a Lili, lo que provocó más risas de su parte- estaba besando a MI James.

Ante esta declaración, las risas se cortaron de pronto y el buscador la cabeza asintiendo con una sonrisa de nene de cumpleaños. Entonces la prefecta sintió cinco pares de ojos sorprendidos, uno írico y otro ilusionado.

Que conste que lo hice para que me dejaran tranquila- respondió nervioso el pelo de Lili... a no, perdón, era su cara- juro por mi vida que yo no quise.

Si claro- respondieron los siete restantes con diferentes tonos en la gama del sarcasmo.

_**Y? Qué les pareció? Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo.**_

_**Yo apoyo a las chicas... QUIERO UN PEPE LUIS y también agradecerle a acuinipuini por dejarme usarlo n.n...**_

_**Espero que dejen muchos Reviews, pero dentro de lo posible que no sean cartas bomba... **_

_**De paso pásense por mi otra historia: El regreso de los merodeadores... **_

_**Besos**_

_**SB**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

__

__

__


End file.
